


With You By My Side

by showurselfelsa (kanshou87)



Series: Tangled in Frozen Event [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna's love can hold up the world, F1 canon, F2 canon, Gen, So could Elsa's, Tangled in Frozen Week: Day 3, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/showurselfelsa
Summary: Anna is Elsa's pillar of strength. So is Elsa.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: Tangled in Frozen Event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778545
Kudos: 9





	With You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Third entry for Tangled in Frozen Week. Dedicated to Frostudio Chamberstudio (dewa)

"Anna, have you ever wondered what our future will be like?"

Young Anna snuggled closer, curling against her elder sister. This was her favourite resting spot. Both of the royal sisters had a four-poster bed of their own, but it was too big for Anna to sleep alone. She loved to cuddle next to Elsa and bathe in her warmth, although her elder sister often claimed she's cold to be around. They would speak of random things, from the details of their daily activities to telling each other their hidden secrets. If Anna was lucky, Elsa would entertain her with magic until she dozed off in her sister's arms. 

"That's a silly question, Elsa. You will be the Queen and rule the kingdom like papa. And I will be your right hand." 

Elsa smiled. She knew Anna was still too young to understand what she was going through. It wouldn't be fair to Anna if she burdened her sister with her predicaments. In particular, the one incident which involved her exchange with her tutor during her history class. Madam Berrit's words had made her feel uneasy. Elsa still couldn't shake the gnawing feeling inside her as the older woman's words played in her mind. 

_ "When you come of age, your parents will find a suitor for you. Once you get married and have children, the line of succession to Crocus Throne is secured." _

_ "What is going to happen to Anna?"  _

_ "Your sister will remain as Princess of Arendelle. Until she gets married, of course. Otherwise, Princess Anna will continue to serve you until you no longer need her services."  _

_ Elsa chewed her lip, frowning at her tutor's explanation.  _

_ "That's not fair. Why can't we both rule Arrendelle together since we are sisters?"  _

_ "Only the firstborn gets to be the ruler."  _

_ "Is that why I am given all these classes, and Anna isn't it?"  _

_ "Princess Elsa, your education is the foundation in becoming the ruler that Arendelle needs."  _

Elsa didn't like the way the conversation was going. Her tutor implied that her sister's well-being was secondary to hers, as though she was a station beneath her. It made her sick that Anna, despite her royal title, was denied the line of succession just because she was born second. The whole idea sounded so absurd.

"What if things change, Anna?" She clenched her fists on her lap. "What if one day we were forced to go our separate ways?" Elsa asked dejectedly. 

Anna reached out for Elsa's hands and clasped them in hers.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We will figure something out." Her grip tightened, reassuring her with a gentle caress on her knuckles. "We always do." 

A smile tugged on Elsa's lips. She could always count on Anna to make things better. 

"Elsa, look!" Anna pointed towards their bedroom window. 

Elsa glanced outside and saw the Northern Lights illuminated the dark night sky. For a second, her worries were forgotten and replaced with pure marvel at the ribbon of colours. Both princesses lost themselves in the streams of emerald dancing between the stars, mesmerized by their beauty. 

"How I wish we could stay here forever this way." 

"Me too." 

The elder sibling stole a glance at her sister, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

"Anna, I was thinking. If we are destined to head our own different ways, then let's make the best of the time we have." 

"I agree." Anna's shoulders hunched. "You've been so busy lately that I rarely get to play with you."

Elsa winced at his sister's words. Like it or not, she also ignored her sister. 

"I'm sorry, Anna. I promise I will make it up to you."

"It's okay, Elsa. I'm not mad or anything. I understand you need to train hard to become the future Queen."

_ No, she is not going to be part of this system. Family comes first. _

Elsa cupped her sister's face. 

"That is not an excuse. I will make time for you, Anna. You are just as important, if not more than my training."

Anna's eyes lit up at her elder sister's words. She pulled herself towards the other and gave her a hug. 

"Thank you, Elsa. You have no idea how much this means to me." 

Elsa patted her sister's head affectionately. 

"Anything for you, Anna." 

xxx

Anna paced the floor, her nerves fried from her growing anxieties. She rehearsed the points in her head, trying to perfect what she was going to say. Today was her first council meeting after being crowned the Queen of Arendelle. Going through the paperwork was an absolute nightmare. Kai did his best to ease Anna into the role, but it was still a struggle to fully grasp some concepts. 

"I'm not sure if the Council will take my views seriously, Elsa. I have only been Queen for three days, and now I'm expected to make decisions."

"Don't worry, Anna. You'll do great."

"If it wasn't for you, I would be so lost right now. Thanks for letting me tag along during your classes when we were kids." 

"I convinced our parents that you should not be denied the same education I received, even though the expectation was for me to rule. I'm glad they took my advice." 

She pinched her sister's cheeks playfully making Anna yelped. 

"Go show those old geezers what you can do, Your Majesty." 

Anna beamed with joy like the morning sun as she exited her room. 

_ Yes, I can do anything with you by my side.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
